


The chair

by NooneLamron



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin uses one of his cunning schemes to get Brian to donate his Barcelona chair to the Hospice center. The thing is though what tactics does he pull without getting the man too riled up or just riled up in the right way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The chair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the whole Barcelona chair thing. I had a few different ways it was going to go and I decided to choose this one. Hope you all enjoy it.

Brain walked into the loft to see Justin sitting on his $2,000 Barcelona chair with a sheet draped over it, but he was completely naked with his legs splayed open to reveal Brian's favorite butt plug. Brian licked his lips, cleared his throat and stepped a little closer. "So what's with the little show here? Or should I be afraid to ask?" Brian already knew the answer to that question but he was rapidly racking his brain to pinpoint a near precise time of when he had recently pissed off Justin but nothing came to mind. At least nothing too big. Justin just gave him his sunshine smile and acted as though nothing was wrong. 

"Actually, I'm not quite sure yet. See when I made my last visit to the hospice center they needed money." His left hand had begun trailing across his chest towards his nipple ring while he talked animatedly with his right. Brian tried his hardest to concentrate on the words he was saying, or at least the hand that was waving in the air, but he was too busy getting harder by the minute as Justin's fingers slowly stretched towards the ring but just rested there for now. "So I was thinking that we should make a donation." Justin moved a little adjusting the plug and letting out a small gasp hoping Brian would be distracted. He was but not too much.

"And by 'we' you mean 'me'." Brian's eyes finally glared into his and Justin knew he had to up his game. He bit his bottom lip for a moment feigning innocence then went right into strategic mode.

"Come on, think about it, Brian. You hardly ever use this chair. When company comes over they either sit on the couch or in the kitchen." Brian thought about it and agreed the lad did have a few good points but he sure as hell wasn't going to let him know that, at least not right away. 

"So what does all this have to do with that?" He asked looking up and down Justin's body. The younger man smiled again.

"Well, I've come to a decision since I knew you wouldn't. You can either have the chair or my ass." Brian raised an eyebrow at this instead of wanting to make his face go completely slack. He had to give props to him though to be bold enough to pull this move and think he could get away with it. "Each day the chair stays is a day we won't have sex." Brian moved his tongue around in his mouth and bit it a little to keep from lashing out too much. He was going to let Justin play his little game but pay the price later in a much more useful way. "While you're thinking it over I'm going to take a shower but if I go to bed before you make your decision nothing's happening." He waved out his hands to emphasis as he was pulling them away from his nipple ring but he was of course giving a quick gesture towards his cock which was leaking and hard, standing up the plug adjusted inside him as he let out a long, loud and delicious sounding moan that sent a shiver up Brian's spine. Brian wanted nothing more than to throw him on the couch and give him his answer but he figured he let him sweat it out a little first. He could tell he must be a little nervous or a little hungry with power as he swayed his hips more than usual on his way to the shower. As soon as Brian heard the door close and the water start running he undid his fly to release his hard-on a little and let out a sighing groan. 

"FUCK!" He yelled but not loud enough for Justin to hear who was humming in the shower. Brian paced around then finally stood facing the chair, he couldn't believe his life was coming to this but his hand touched his aching cock and he knew what must be done, after he played his own little game first of course. First he went and got a beer out of the fridge then headed back up to the bedroom where he slowly got undressed and got into bed pulling the blankets on top of him. He of course had the essentials ready for the rest of the night and just had to wait for Justin to get out of the shower. He laid there for a few more minutes wondering if he should get anything else when he heard the water shut off. When he knew Justin was drying off he decided to turn off and feign sleep to see what kind of reaction he would get. He could hear the blonde man's footsteps walking into the room. 

"Do you have an answer?" The blonde tried to ask but there was no response. "Brian?" The younger man walked closer to the bed and dropped his towel to the floor. Just as he crawled across the bed he grabbed a fistful of the blankets and pulled them down as Brian turned towards him. "Is this your answer?" He said with a smile.

"I thought you said nothing was going to happen once you took a shower?"

"I said once 'I go to bed'." The blonde leaned closer to him then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back quickly. "I just wanted to see what your answer was first." He kissed him once more but this time with a little more strength. Then he kissed down his jaw the whole way to his ear where he whispered. "I left it in." Brian let out a low growl at this as he attacked his neck and began to reach for the plug but Justin slid out of the way with a smirk. 

"Fuck!" Brian groaned out softly hanging his head a little.

"Not until you tell me what your answer is." Justin laughed slightly as he moved around a little to lay on his side. His pert butt sticking towards Brian in a very tempting way.

"That should be illegal."

"I know it's good looking." He laughed then stuck out his tongue. Brian sighed heavily then leaned towards him for another kiss. 

"We'll see." Brian smirked kissing him once more then smacking him slightly on the ass. Justin gasped again but before he could say anything Brian was spinning him around and pinning him against the bed and began to pump the plug in and out of Justin as he gasped and moaned with a slight shiver.

"Brian!" Justin finally managed to yell out between gasps. Brian smiled widely then let go allowing the young man to roll over just as he did the same. Laying on his back he waved out his arms dramatically. 

"All right, fine. You win. We'll take the chair." Justin grinned and moved to kiss him passionately. "And your in control the rest of the night." Justin rose an eyebrow at this not believing it completely. "After you suck me off, of course." The blonde laughed knowing there was something he wasn't giving up.

"Of course." Justin kissed him passionately once more before leading down his chest then stomach then towards Brian's final goal who let out a long satisfied moan.


End file.
